ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyren
Cyren is a member of Nadakhan's Sky Pirate crew. History At some point, Cyren joined Nadakhan's pirate crew as a castaway and presumably had three wishes granted by him for her. Aboard the Misfortune's Keep, she served as one of the lesser pirates, and would become known for her strangely mesmerizing singing ability. Later on, she participated in a battle against Captain Soto's crew and their Destiny's Bounty. However, following Nadakhan's imprisonment in the Teapot of Tyrahn, she and the rest of the crew were consequently scattered and marooned amongst the Sixteen Realms. Misfortune Rising After heeding Flintlocke's advice to draw out the ninja, Nadakhan regathered the rest of his crew's lesser members, including Cyren, and led an attack on New Ninjago City. Cyren helped to participate in the mass destruction, and after Kai was trapped within the Djinn Blade, she and the rest of the crew made their escape. On a Wish and a Prayer Cyren, alongside some of her fellow Sky Pirates, would witness the reconstruction of Djinjago, and likewise gloated alongside her captain over Zane's imprisonment within the Djinn Blade. My Dinner With Nadakhan Cyren participated as an audience member during Jay's matches of Scrap and Tap, helping jeer at him. Later on, she would participate in the ruse to trick Jay into thinking the Sky Pirates were on his side in an attempt to break him. Wishmasters When Cole and Jay attempted to escape Djinjago, she was present to jeer at him alongside several Sky Pirates when they mistakenly boarded the wrong Raid Zeppelin. Later, Cyren would participate when Cole was made to walk the plank. However, when Cole broke free of his vengestone bonds as a result of his first wish, she attempted to shove him off the plank, only to be thrown off. Cyren, managing to hold onto the edge of the plank, attempted to climb to safety, only to be thrown off alongside everyone else thanks to Cole's final wish. Luckily, thanks to Nya's final wish, she would safely land on one of the clouds and attempt to attack the ninja, only to fail. After Jay and Nya escaped and Cole and Lloyd were trapped into the Djinn Blade, she would escape on one of the Raid Zeppelins with her fellow crew members. The Last Resort Cyren helped participated in the Misfortune Keep's assault on the police headquarters. Later, she witnessed Flintlocke's failed mutiny and subsequent demotion. Afterwards, she helped in the raid against the Lighthouse Prison, under orders to capture Nya. However, she would be thrown aside by a trap-door, and again attempt to enter by climbing up the side of the tower, only to be thrown off by another trap. She would again try to enter the Lighthouse Prison, only to be warded off by yet another trap, before finally entering after making her way past Echo Zane. Alongside a fellow pirate, she would ultimately defeat and capture Nya, personally escorting her to Nadakhan. Operation Land Ho! Upon receiving Bucko's warning, she went on the lookout for Jay and his team of ninja replacements, though failed to spot them. However, she would finally encounter Jay aboard a Raid Zeppelin and attempt to capture him, only to be defeated. Regrouping under Bucko's command, she would lead another attack on Jay and his team, only to again fail. The Way Back In order to delay the ninja long enough for Nadakhan and Nya's wedding to commence, she awaited them in Yang's Haunted Temple with a pair of cannons and a few of her fellow pirates, and would ultimately succeed in her goal, stalling the ninjas' process long enough for her captain to gain infinite wishes. Later, unaware of Nadakhan's treachery, she would defend him alongside her remaining crew mates, only to be forced to retreat after Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep into Yang's Haunted Temple. As a result of Jay's final wish undoing the events of the season, Cyren would be placed back into the realm Soto had imprisoned her in, presumably with no memory of what had happened. Ninjago.com Description Like most pirates, Cyren sings, but this member of Nadakhan’s crew doesn’t stop at sea-shanties. She possesses a very interesting – and strangely mesmerizing – singing ability. Appearances Notes *Despite Nadakhan confirming that all of the crew members, save Clancee, used up all of their wishes, it was never revealed what Cyren had wished for. *Her name is a pun on Siren, a Greek Mythological creature known for luring sailors with their singing. Gallery FigCyren.jpg SkyboundCyren.png|In Ninjago Skybound Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Pirates